


You Are the Sun and I Am Just the Planets Spinning Around You

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Voyeurism, handjobs, so many handjobs, soft dom seokmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: Seokmin has a lot of love to give.orThe seokminxeveryone smut au cutie's gatherings deserve.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 33
Kudos: 175





	1. Chan

**Author's Note:**

> #

“_H-hit h-hit hit sound!_” Everyone holds their positions as the song ends, breathing hard. 

“That was better, we’re done for today.” 

Mingyu and Jeonghan immediately collapse to the ground at their choreographer’s words. The rest of the members dash out of the practice room, Soonyoung making a bet with Jihoon on who can get to the showers the fastest. 

Slowly the ache in Seokmin’s feet starts to fade; they had been practicing for hours, late into the night. He rolls his shoulders back a few times and reaches down to touch his toes, stretching before and after practice is a very important factor in making sure you don’t get injured after all. 

Standing back up, Seokmin makes his way over to the water table and collapses into a nearby chair. More voices fade away as the practice room door opens and closes. He rubs his hands over his face and looks up, Chan is talking to the choreographer, but it seems that everyone else has already left. 

“Bye hyung!” 

The choreographer waves them both goodbye as he steps out of the room, then just he and Chan are left. 

“Seokmin-hyung! We’re gonna be last to shower if you don’t hurry up.” 

Seokmin groans, he’s just sat down and he doesn’t feel like getting up again. 

“I’m done for Chan-ah, just leave me!” 

Seokmin dramatically casts his arm across his face and sinks deeper into his seat. 

“No hyung! I won’t leave you!” Chan giggles, walking over to the water table. 

“Do you want some water hyung?” 

Seokmin removes the arm covering his face and perks up at the thought of fresh, cold water. 

“Yes please.” 

Chan fills up a small cup, walking over to Seokmin and plopping himself down in Seokmin’s lap. 

“Here you go.” 

“Ah I really have the sweetest junior.” 

Chan hums and nods, his mouth suddenly opening in a huge yawn, “We should really go hyung, you’re making me tired.” 

Chan lets his head fall onto Seokmin’s shoulder, snuggling into the older like he doesn’t really want to leave at all. Seokmin coos internally, Chan can really be so cute sometimes. Seokmin downs the cup in one gulp, the cold water energizing him. 

He is about to tell Chan to move when he makes the mistake of looking down. Chan is curled into Seokmin’s left half, legs lying across his lap, and Seokmin can see a very obvious bulge in the front of the younger’s sweatpants. Chan must have opened his eyes and caught him staring, because he suddenly stiffens. 

“Ah… sorry hyung.” 

Seokmin’s arms come up automatically around the younger as he pushes himself up, his face turning red. 

“No no it’s okay,” Seokmin is quick to assure Chan. 

“It happens to everyone.” 

With the amount of time spent in the practice room every week, they had all popped a boner or two at some point. Chan shifts on Seokmin’s lap, making no move to get up, but not looking Seokmin in the eye either. 

“It’s just me Chan, I really don’t care.” 

That seems to convince Chan, and he relaxes back into Seokmin’s hold. 

Seokmin opens his mouth, pauses, and then asks, “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” 

Silence. 

“No pressure, we can just go home now if you want.” 

Chan glances around the room, as if checking that it is really empty. Seokmin stays silent as Chan deliberates, he knows it is best to be patient with the boy. A hesitant pair of hands find their way to Seokmin’s shoulders. 

“O-okay.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Yes.” 

Seokmin gently places a hand on Chan’s thigh, watching his face carefully as he slowly moves up Chan’s leg. The younger boy doesn’t seem uncomfortable, eyes following Seokmin’s hand. 

Seokmin’s left hand slips under Chan’s shirt, rubbing soft circles into his hipbone as he brings his other hand up to the bulge in Chan’s sweatpants. Seokmin brushes his hand along it lightly, pushing down a bit more firmly with the heel of his hand after a moment. 

Chan lets out a muffled whimper at the added pressure. The boy is squirming in his lap after barely a minute, tugging on Seokmin’s sleeve insistently. 

“What do you need Chan-ah?” 

Chan whines. 

“Use your words Cha-ah.” 

“Touch me more hyung. Please.” 

Seokmin pulls his hands away to gently tug on Chan’s waistband. Chan quickly stands up, face turning pink as he hurriedly strips off his pants and underwear. 

Seokmin reaches out to grab Chan’s hand and pull him back into his lap, Chan straddling his legs on the chair. Chan’s cock is hard already, curved upward, a warm pink against the boy’s dark t-shirt. 

“You’re so pretty Chan-ah.” 

Chan turns even redder, making a soft noise of protest. 

“So cute too,” Seokmin says as he takes Chan’s cock in one hand and slowly starts stroking him up and down. The hands on Seokmin’s shoulders tighten and Chan squeezes his eyes shut. Seokmin can hardly resist teasing the boy, he is so responsive to even the lightest touches. 

“Already so hard for hyung hmm? I’ve barely even touched you.” 

Chan pouts at him, “Don’t be mean hyung...” 

Seokmin tugs a little harder at Chan’s cock, dropping his hand all the way to the base and twisting as he comes back up. Chan’s hips buck up a little, chasing after his hand as it moves up down Chan’s length. 

Seokmin is enjoying this almost as much as Chan is, drinking up the boy’s expressions and soft noises as he jerks the boy off. Chan starts leaking little beads of precum, the slide of Seokmin’s strokes becoming smoother. 

“You’re doing so good for me Chann-ah, letting hyung take care of you.” 

Chan lets out a small moan at the praise, breathing heavily. 

“You like that? When I tell you how good you’re doing? You make such pretty noises when I touch you.” 

Chan shamelessly thrusts up harder into Seokmin’s hand. 

“Don’t stop hyung…” 

Seokmin strokes his other hand softly across Chan’s cheek, “You’re so precious to me Chan-ah, I just want to take care of you and make you feel good. Hyung is making you feel good, right?” 

Chan nods, eyes squeezed tightly shut and face screwed up in pleasure. 

Seokmin is sure Chan is close, he whispers soft praises into the boy’s ear as he strokes him hard and fast. Chan leans forward and curls into Seokmin’s neck, fisting his hands tightly in Seokmin’s shirt as he pants and whines. 

“I-I’m close hyung.” 

“C’mon Chan-ah, be a good boy and cum for hyung.” 

Chan stiffens against him, hips stuttering as he reaches his orgasm. Seokmin brings his other hand up to the head of Chan’s cock in an effort to contain as much of the mess as possible. He slowly strokes Chan through it, placing a soft kiss on the top of the boy’s head. 

Chan whines his name and twitches as his orgasm dies and he moves into overstimulation. He gives Chan one or two more quick strokes, just to hear the boy cry out his name again before pulling his hands away.

Luckily, the water table next to them has a box of tissues and Seokmin carefully reaches over to snag a couple to clean Chan and himself up. If Chan was tired before, he looks on the verge of falling asleep now. 

“Let’s get your pants back on okay?” 

Chan sniffles but moves enough for Seokmin to slip off of the chair and grab Chan’s discarded clothes. The younger boy leans heavily on Seokmin as he stands up, carefully pulling back on his pants and underwear. 

“I, um, thank you Seokmin-hyung.” 

Seokmin wraps his arms around Chan gently.

“Don’t tell anyone, but you’re my favorite junior.” 

Chan laughs, “Your secret is safe with me hyung.” 

Chan pulls away a little to look Seokmin in the eye. 

“Do you need… any help too hyung?” 

Seokmin nearly melts into a puddle on the spot, even if he is tired Chan is always so sweet. 

“I’m fine Chan-ah, we should get going before everyone starts to wonder what we’ve been doing.” 

Chan nods and wrinkles his nose. 

“Yeah, hopefully the showers will be free by now. We both need one, well mostly just you hyung.” 

Seokmin gasps, “Ungrateful brat!” 

Chan immediately takes off, Seokmin chasing him out the door and all the way back to the dorms.

And if Seokmin jerks off to the image of Chan needy and pliant in his lap while he takes a shower later that night, well, no one needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I've decided I am going to write every Dk ship in one fic. Please help me. Updates every few days, but may slow down in early December. Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Title from Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Find me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver) <3


	2. Soonyoung

Seokmin lets himself fall back into the bed with a deep sigh. Although the last two nights of concerts in Japan had been fun, he is exhausted after wearing himself out running, dancing, and jumping all over the stage. 

He kicks off his shoes and shimmies out of his pants before curling up under the covers in his small hotel room bed. Soonyoung comes in a moment later, carrying a bowl of ramen that he sets down on the small table in the corner of their room. 

“You hungry Seokmin?” 

“No I’m fine, I’ll eat in the morning.” 

That first past is a bit of a lie, Seokmin hasn’t eaten anything since before the concert and  _ is _ quite hungry, but he is also too tired to do anything but sleep. He tries to block out the smell of Soonyoung’s food, burying his head under the covers and quickly drifting off. 

He awakens in the middle of the night, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He is practically starving now and assumes that is what had woken him up. He looks over at the bed next to him. Soonyoung is still awake it seems, the dim light from his phone illuminating his face in the dark room. 

His earbuds are in and he hasn’t noticed that Seokmin has awoken yet. Seokmin gets up from his bed, shuffling over to Soonyoung’s. The older boy finally notices him as he steps closer, shrieking in surprise and tossing his phone onto the bed in fright. 

“Oh my god you scared me.”

Seokmin shrugs apologetically and peers curiously at Soonyoung’s phone. 

“What are you doing up so late?” 

Soonyoung instantly snatches his phone up. 

“Nothing.” 

Seokmin had already gotten a quick glimpse of the screen, the older boy had clearly been watching porn while Seokmin was asleep. He gasps, pretending to be hurt, “Without me?!” 

Seokmin is honestly only half-kidding, he and Soonyoung are close, close enough to have watched more than a few dirty videos together. 

“Shut up.” Soonyoung mutters, obligingly scooting over as Seokmin climbs into the bed next him. Seokmin tucks himself into Soonyoung’s side, chin on his shoulder. He gives an expectant look at Soonyoung’s phone and the older boy raises his eyebrows. 

Seokmin nods and Soonyoung pulls out his earbuds, pressing play on the video he had been watching. Seokmin barely pays attention as the video starts, fighting to keep his eyes open. His stomach suddenly grumbles and he remembers why he had woken up in the first place. 

He whines softly in Soonyoung’s ear, “Hyung, hyung I’m hungry.” 

“Okay then go make something, there is still another package of ramen left.” 

“But it’s better when you make it.” 

Soonyoung glares at him and Seokmin shrinks back, giving Soonyoung his best puppy eyes. 

“No.” 

Seokmin pouts as Soonyoung turns his attention back to the video, quickly deciding to switch tactics. He slips a hand under the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt and presses his face deeper into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck. 

“If I help you cum will you make me food?” 

Soonyoung shivers as Seokmin’s breath and hands ghost across his skin. He presses a light kiss against the side of Soonyoung’s neck and the older boy squirms against his side. Soonyoung’s neck is rather sensitive, a fact Seokmin exploits whenever possible. 

“F-fine.” 

Seokmin grins, his hand sneaking further up under Soonyoung’s shirt to rub lightly at Soonyoung’s nipple, the boy moaning softly and then wincing as Seokmin pinches it. 

Soonyoung pushes his hand away, “Brat.” 

Seokmin hums in response, pushing Soonyoung’s boxers down the side of his hips to grasp at Soonyoung’s half-hard cock under the bed sheets. Soonyoung still has the video they had been watching held up in one hand, fighting to keep his eyes glued to the screen as Seokmin starts to slowly move his hand up and down his length. 

His eyes dart to the side for a split second, seemingly unable to look Seokmin straight in the eyes and his breath comes out shaky as Seokmin’s thumb rubbed over his slit. Seokmin tightens his grip and starts to move a little faster, Soonyoung letting out a muffled moan. 

Soonyoung’s hips start to jerk up into Seokmin’s hand, the younger tightening his grip and trying to match his upward thrusts in response. The slide of skin on skin becomes smoother as Soonyoung starts to leak precum, his pretense of watching the video long forgotten. 

“Ah… Seokm-min!” 

Seokmin moves his leg up and over Soonyoung’s, tightly gripping onto his shoulder with his free hand and grinding up against Soonyoung’s side. The sounds of Soonyoung’s whines fill the hotel room, probably a little too loud with other sets roommates sandwiched on either side of them. 

“Soonyoung, shhh.” 

Soonyoung turns towards him, eyes glassy as he moves forward and captures Seokmin’s lips in a kiss. Seokmin kisses him back, scooting closer as Soonyoung turns to face him fully. Soonyoung slides a hand down his chest, slipping under his pants to pull his cock free. He matches Seokmin’s pace, the two of them bring each other closer and closer to the edge. 

Unsurprisingly Soonyoung cums first, curling in on himself as Seokmin firmly tugs on his cock. He takes a few deep breaths after Seokmin pulls away, starting to move his hand again from where it had stopped jerking off Seokmin. 

He tugs Seokmin down into another kiss, and the younger cums as Soonyoung rubs his palm over the head of his cock and sucks on his tongue. 

It takes Seokmin all of two minutes after his orgasm to start poking Soonyoung in the side, “Make me some food now hyung?” 

Soonyoung nods and bats his hand away.

“Okay okay I’m getting up I’m going.” 

Seokmin lies limp on the bed as Soonyoung turns on the entryway lights and warms up a small pot of water. 

“Please wash your hands before you touch anything hyung.” 

“Oh right.” 

Seokmin hears the sound of Soonyoung turning on the faucet and the hiss of a steaming boiling water. A few minutes later Soonyoung brings over a bowl of hot ramyeon, setting it down on the table in between the two beds. Seokmin turns, confused as Soonyoung curls up on the far side of Seokmin’s bed. 

“Why are you in my bed hyung?” 

“You think I’m going to sleep over there now?” 

“Fair point.” 

Seokmin sits up, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and happily scarfing down the ramyeon. He tosses the plastic bowl in the trash, washes out his mouth, and changes out into a fresh pair of pajama shorts before slipping under the covers back in his own bed. 

He leans over and gives Soonyoung a wet kiss on the cheek, “Thank you for the food hyung.” 

Soonyoung sticks out his tongue at Seokmin and wipes his cheek off, but snuggles back against him anyway. 

“Go to sleep now Seokmin.” 

“Yes Soonyoung-hyung.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two!!! I absolutely love the idea of seoksoon, or booseoksoon being close enough to get into situations like this;)  
Hope everyone has a great weekend<3
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Hansol & Minghao

He’s never done something quite like this before and his heart flutters with nervous excitement as he gets the text from Minghao that everyone else on the first floor would be out for the evening. When Seokmin feels himself start to get antsy after dinner while waiting for everyone to head out, he retreats to his room to mess with the camera Minghao had given him. 

It looks a bit complicated and Seokmin wonders if Minghao bought it for this purpose specifically. The younger boy had shown him how to work the basics the day before and Seokmin practices zooming in and out as well as messes with all the different settings. He records a few silly videos of himself and before he knows it Minghao is knocking on his door. 

“Everyone’s gone.” 

“You two ready?” 

“As we’ll ever be I suppose.” 

They quietly walk down the hall towards Minghao’s room, the younger boy stopping in front of the door to take a deep breath. 

“Thank you for… doing this for us.” 

“Of course, anything for one of my friends! To be honest I’m a little excited, it’s going to be an interesting experience.” 

Minghao laughs, “Hopefully everything goes well.”

He twists the door knob and steps into the room. The room is spotless, dim lights giving off a cozy vibe. Hansol sits on Minghao’s bed, dressed in a large plaid shirt and shorts, nervously twisting his hands in his lap. 

He smiles shyly as they both enter, Minghao immediately stepping forward to sit on the bed next to him. He grabs Hansol’s hands and whispers to him quietly, the fond look on his face making Seokmin look away as the two have a personal moment before they start. 

“Okay Seokmin, I think we are ready to go.” 

He tilts his head, “A bit nervous Hansol?” 

Hansol’s face has been flushed pink ever since Mingaho and Seokmin had entered the room, but now he turns an even deeper red. 

“Just a bit, but having you, and not just... someone random, makes it better.” 

Seokmin grins happily, approaching the bed with the camera held loosely in one hand. 

“Would a hug help?” 

He holds out his arms and Hansol immediately springs up to accept it, burying his face in Seokmin’s shoulder. 

He pulls away after a moment, “Yep, definitely helped.” 

“Just try and pretend I’m not here okay?” 

“I’ll try my best hyung.” 

Seokmin steps away, lifting the camera up as Minghao takes one of Hansol’s hands in his. 

“Do you trust me Sol?” 

“Always.” 

Minghao smiles, leaning forward and whispering a soft “I love you,” before capturing Hansol’s lips in a kiss. 

Seokmin presses record. He looks at the camera’s screen, carefully adjusting his position as he focuses on the two boys in front of him. Hansol seems to have regained some of his confidence, kissing Minghao back eagerly. 

Their kisses grow hungrier and Minghao stumbles back into the bed, pulling Hansol down into his lap. Minghao gropes at Hansol’s ass, the younger whimpering and slipping his hands under Minghao’s shirt. Seokmin zooms in on their faces, capturing the pink flushed across Hansol’s face and the filthy way Minghao licks into his mouth. 

They both pull away to breathe, Hansol insistently tugging up on Minghao’s shirt, face pulled into a frown until Minghao takes the hint and starts to strip. Hansol jumps up to wriggle out of his own clothes, only his underwear on left as a fully naked Minghao beckons him back. 

Seokmin walks closer to the bed as the two climb onto it, Minghao taking control and pinning Hansol underneath him. Hansol gasps as Minghao sucks a hickey into his neck, trailing kisses down his chest before moving back to sit in between his legs. 

Hansol props himself up on his elbows and Seokmin focuses the camera on Minghao’s dark gaze staring up at the younger. He keeps his gaze trained on Hansol as he lightly palms him through his boxer shorts. 

Minghao leans down to mouth at Hansol’s stiffening cock through the fabric, drawing a strangled noise out of the younger boy. Hansol swallows, Seokmin zooming out to capture the whole scene in front of him. 

“H-hao…” 

Hansol looks down at Minghao pleadingly, the older immediately pausing and all but tearing off Hansol’s underwear. Immediately Minghao has his mouth back on Hansol, licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock and sucking the head into his mouth. Hansol squeezes his eyes shut, several high-pitched moans drawn out of him as Minghao takes him deeper. 

Seokmin ignores how his cock twitches in interest at the sight of Minghao taking down more than half of Hansol’s cock, hands twisting around what his mouth doesn’t cover. He pulls off Hansol with a wet pop, scooting off the bed to swipe the bottle of lube lying on a bedside table. 

Seokmin turns the camera towards Hansol’s splayed out form, the younger slowly catching his breath, turning over onto his stomach and slipping a pillow to slip under his hips. Hansol’s eyes dart towards the camera for a split second and he buries his face in his arms, as if to hide from the camera’s gaze. Minghao coos as he returns to the bed, sitting in between Hansol’s legs and tracing a hand gently along his hip. 

“Camera shy baby?” 

Hansol responds with a muffled “No!” but doesn’t lift his head from his arms. 

Minghao squeezes some lube out onto his fingers, “If you say so Sol…” 

He softly traces a finger around Hansol’s rim as the younger relaxes into the sheets with a pleased sigh, Minghao easily slipping one finger inside him. Seokmin adjusts his angle, coming up to the side of the bed to focus on Minghao slowly working Hansol open. 

Hansol lets out little stuttered whines as Minghao works him up to two fingers, doing his best to stay still as Minghao thrusts his fingers deeper inside of him. 

He cries out softly as Minghao pushes into him again, “Right there Hao right there!” 

Minghao vigorously rubs over the spot in question, only pausing in his efforts when Hansol starts to push his hips back against him. 

“Now now Hansol, you need to keep still. I have no problem edging you for the rest of the evening if you can’t be good.” 

Hansol immediately stills. 

“No, no, please.” 

“Please what?” 

“Please don’t do that, please fuck me Hao.” 

“Alright, but you have to stay still baby.” 

“I will!” 

Minghao starts working back into him again, adding a third finger and occasionally brushing over Hansol’s prostate just to draw more pleading whines out of him. Not long after Minghao stops and pulls his fingers out, slicking up his cock with some excess lube and wiping his hand on the sheets. 

“Hansol?” 

Hansol lifts his head and looks back at Minghao. 

“Why don’t you turn around for me baby?” 

“Why?” 

“I want the camera to see your face.” 

Hansol turns over without complaint. Seokmin shifts the camera between his hands and shakes each arm out, maneuvering to get a close up side view of the two on the bed. Minghao’s grip on the sheets is tight, and Hansol’s grip on Mingaho’s arms even tighter as Minghao slides into the younger boy. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…” 

Hansol’s face is screwed up in pleasure and he takes a few deep breaths as Minghao bottoms out inside of him. Hansol’s face relaxes as Minghai reaches up a hand to brush it lightly across his cheek. 

“You alright baby?” 

Hansol sucks in one more deep breath before opening his eyes.

“Yeah, you can move now.” 

Minghao pulls out just a little and thrusts back in slowly, pulling out a little more each time. He pants as he grinds his hips down, bottoming out inside Hansol once again. Hansol’s eyes widen snd he looks up at Minghao, lips pulled into a pout. 

“Can you go faster Hao, please?” 

Minghao gives in easily, placing his hands on Hansol’s thighs to spread them wider and picking up his pace. 

Hansol tosses his head back and moans loudly in response. Seokmin shifts on his feet, dick achingly hard at this point, but he’s too focused on his task to do anything about it. It’s insanely hot the way Minghao slams cock down into Hansol, panting heavily and entirely focused on making Hansol feel good. He adjusts his angle and slows just enough to push down even deeper into Hansol. 

“Sol you feel so good, you’re so warm and tight, fuck.” 

Hansol whimpers and pulls Minghao down into a kiss, soft and gentle in comparison to the desperate pace of Minghao’s hips. The sound of their muffled moans and slapping skin fills the room. After a few moments Minghao pulls away, hips stuttering as he thrusts in once, twice, and cums with a deep sigh. 

He grinds his hips back-and-forth as he rides out his orgasm, reaching up a hand to stroke Hansol’s cock until the younger is cumming with a small cry into his fist. Seokmin makes sure to catch their faces in the last few moments of their orgasms before finally stopping the recording. 

He sets the camera down on the bedside table and walks down the hall to the bathroom to grab a couple of damp washcloths. Minghao is carefully pulling out of Hansol when he returns, mouthing a thank you to Seokmin when he sees the damp towels in his hands. Minghao takes the towels and cleans up himself and Hansol, murmuring softly to the younger boy as he wipes him down. 

Seokmin stares awkwardly at the far wall. Should he leave? He’s done his job, MInghao and Hansol probably want to be left alone now. He spots movement out of the corner of his eye, he turns to see Hansol curling up under the covers of Minghao’s bed, the camera held in his hands. 

Minghao turns to Seokmin with a smile, patting the bed next to him. Seokmin hesitantly sits down on the edge of the mattress, careful to avoid the various wet spots. 

“Thank you again Seokmin, it’s safe to say we both enjoyed ourselves.” 

“Ah, it was nothing, but I’m glad you did.” 

Minghao turns and whispers something to Hansol and the younger boy shakes his head. 

Minghao sits up, placing a hand on Seokmin’s thigh, “It wasn’t nothing, I really appreciate it and I want to thank you properly.” 

Minghao’s hand moves slowly up Seokmin’s thigh, giving him plenty of time to push Minghao away. To be honest he is still pretty hard and perfectly happy to let Minghao do something about it if that is what the younger is suggesting. 

“How?” 

Minghao pust a hand on his chest, pushing Seokmin until he falls back against the sheets. 

“Let me make you feel good, okay?” Seokmin lays back in the pillows, nodding in assent. 

“Okay.” 

He sees Hansol turn towards them, bringing the camera up to his face and pointing it in their direction. Seokmin blushes a little, now that he understands how Hansol felt he can’t blame the younger boy for acting shy earlier. It’s quite an exhilarating feeling, knowing there is someone watching and recording how you fall apart under someone else’s touch. He does his best to help Minghao pull off his pants and boxers, the younger immediately grasping the base of Seokmin’s cock and taking the head into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” 

Minghao grins as much as he can around Seokmin’s dick. He starts sucking lightly on the head, hands moving up and down the rest of his cock firmly. Minghao swallows down Seokmin almost all the way to the base, hollowing his cheeks and as he moves his head back up. 

He hears Hansol chuckle as he moans loudly, hands clenching in the sheets beside him as Minghao bobs his head up and down. He doesn’t last long after being pent up for the last half an hour or so, Minghao pulling away to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand after he finishes. Seokmin lest his head fall back into the bed and sighs, he honestly just wants to take a nap now. 

Minghao prods his side until he scoots over next to Hansol, the younger boy setting the camera aside to wrap an arm around Seokmin’s waist and bury his face into Seokmin’s neck. Seokmin falls asleep tucked in between the two of them, only awakening a few hours later when the rest of the members arrive back at the dorm. 

He slips out of Hansol’s grip and makes his way back to his own room, taking a quick shower before collapsing into bed. A week later a small box appears on his bedside table. Inside is a thumbdrive, and a note. It reads, 

_The finished product!_ _It came out really well, but the editing process took a bit longer than expected. Thanks for everything <3 _

_ \- M&H _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another spicy update... sorry to my verseok fans out there, I love my 0218 boys but it just worked out that they didn't interact too much. I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated


	4. Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Put My Hands On You](https://youtu.be/jlM8zQ2PwbM) \- Dean ft. Anderson Paak

They are all tired and hungry after a long day of schedules, and immediately after being dropped off at the dorms some members decide to go out for dinner. Seokmin is one of the ones who heads out, they go a few blocks down the street to a tiny sushi place. 

Everyone eats quickly, eager to curl up in bed and get a little sleep. They return to the dorm before long, shuffling in and hanging up their coats. Most of the members are already in their rooms, except for Mingyu and Joshua, who are stuck with dishwashing duty. 

They both look like they are on the verge of teetering over, Mingyu probably having cooked dinner for the members that stayed as well. 

Seokmin frowned, he almost wished he had stayed to help Mingyu instead of going out. The two of them finish up the last of the plates, Joshua patting Seokmin’s shoulder on his way out of the kitchen.

“You doing alright Mingyu?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just a long day for everyone, and an early morning to look forward to tomorrow.” 

Seokmin strides forward and grabs his hand, “Want to hit the showers before bed? Get some extra sleep in the morning?” 

Mingyu smiles, “Good idea.” 

Minghao is just leaving the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Mingyu closes the door behind them, nonchalantly stripping down and turning on the water. 

They had often shared showers in their trainee days, less so now, but it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in the dorm. Mingyu’s eyes close and his shoulders relax as he steps under the hot spray of water.

Seokmin steps in right after him, closing his eyes as well to bask in the soothing warmth. They don’t talk much, passing the shampoo and body wash in between themselves as they clean off. Seokmin wishes he can do something to thank Mingyu for always taking care of the members and the dorm, something more than just a few simple words. 

Suddenly an idea comes to mind, something that would make Mingyu feel taken care of for once. Mingyu is washing his hair, soap suds running down his back and legs. Seokmin reaches up to tug one of Mingyu’s hands away from his head, and pulls the boy closer. 

“I want to say thank you.” 

“What for?” 

“You’re just as tired as the rest of us, but you always clean up the dorm and cook for the members.” 

Mingyu blushes a little at that, “Well I don’t mind cleaning, and you cook for us too.” 

“True, but I, and everyone else, really appreciate it.” 

Seokmin leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. Mingyu is almost as affectionate as Seokmin, and never seems to mind a few little kisses. 

“I want to do something, to show how much I appreciate everything you do.” 

“Oh, you really don’t have to do anything for me.” 

Seokmin lifts a hand to lightly trail it down Mingyu’s torso, the younger’s stomach muscles flexing under his touch.

“But I want to, you deserve it.” 

Mingyu is turning red, but still his gaze never strays from Seokmin’s as the other hand trails down further, coming to rest against Mingyu’s hipbone. 

“Okay?”

Mingyu’s eyes darken, and he exhales slowly.

“Okay.” 

Satisfied, Seokmin continued his path downwards, hand wrapping around the base of Mingyu’s cock. He slowly tugs upward, repeating the motion as Mingyu slowly hardens in his hand. He moves his other hand up to Mingyu’s shoulder, prodding at the boy until he slowly moves backwards, caging him against the shower wall. 

He quickens his pace, adding a little twist just under the head before moving back down. Mingyu whines softly, eyes closed and lip caught in between his teeth. Seokmin brings his fist up to the head of Mingyu’s cock, rubbing over it in slow circles. Mingyu tenses in response, the muscles in his arms tightening and a loud moan leaving his mouth. 

Seokmin presses closer and hushes Mingyu softly “Not so loud, we don’t want everyone to hear now do we?” 

Mingyu nods, reaching a hand up to Seokmin’s neck and pulling the older forward into a kiss. Seokmin is surprised for a moment, but quickly kisses Mingyu back, amused at the way Mingyu lets out muffled whines against Seokmin’s mouth. 

Seokmin lets his hand fall back down Mingyu’s length, strokes firm and quick. His own hard on presses against Mingyu’s right hip and he grinds forward a little, the slightest bit of friction heavenly. The hand at the back of Seokmin’s neck moves up into his hair, suddenly yanking his head back. 

Seokmin wants to protest at the amount of force used, but as he gasps as Mingyu licks hungrily into his mouth and he suddenly doesn’t have the brain power to care anymore. He thrusts his hips faster against Mingyu’s side and slides his hand up and down Mingyu’s cock with increasing speed. 

Mingyu pulls away from him to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut, spilling over into Seokmin’s hand. Seokmin loosens his grip on Mingyu’s cock, slowly stroking him through his orgasm and whispering soft words of praise as Mingyu pants and whines. 

Mingyu is leaning heavily against the shower wall when Seokmin finally pulls his hand away, shaking it out with a sigh of relief. Mingyu grins at him and looks down at Seokmin’s cock, still obviously very hard. Mingyu winds a hand around Seokmin’s waist before he can move away. 

“Here, let me.” 

Seokmin offers no resistance as Mingyu wraps a hand around Seokmin’s cock and starts to stroke up and down his length. 

“A-ah fuck.” 

Mingyu hums as Seokmin leans into his touch, hands braced on the shower wall behind Mingyu. Not even a minute later Seokmin is gasping out Mingyu’s name as he cums into the younger boy’s fist. 

Seokmin groans and buries his face into Mingyu’s shoulder as he rides out his orgasm. As soon as he catches his breath Seokmin pulls back and presses a quick kiss to Mingyu’s lips, smiling to himself as he turns back around to face the hot spray of water. 

They both finish washing off quietly, drying off and tiptoeing back to their respective rooms with only a whispered goodnight shared between them before parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seokgyu is kinda hot... hope y'all enjoy the update!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated<3


	5. Jihoon

Seokmin looks up from the game he had been playing on his phone as Jeonghan hits a particularly high note. He can just barely see the older from his position on the chair in the corner of the recording studio. Jihoon shakes his head and motions for Jeonghan to repeat the line again. 

“You’ve almost got it hyung, try and hold it out a second or two longer though ok?” 

Jeonghan nods and the music starts up again. He aces the line this time, Jihoon giving him a thumbs up and flipping over the lyrics sheet on the table in front of him. 

Jihoon fidgets in his seat as Jeonghan comes out of the booth, high-fiving Seokmin and wishing him good luck before heading out the door. 

“Are you ready for me hyung? Hyung?” 

Jihoon finally looks up at him, “Yeah go ahead.” 

As Seokmin stands up and slips into the booth he hears Jihoon muttering “Still three more to go,” under his breath. 

He figures Jihoon must be tired from staying up late working on their comeback and is looking forward to taking a rest after recording. Seokmin is proud of how fast they run through his lines, needing only a few takes each time before it comes out perfect. 

Jihoon seems unusually distracted though, when Seokmin takes a pause to grab a drink of water he has to tap on the glass window of the booth a few times before Jihoon looks up at him. Seokmin frowns, resolving to ask the older if he was alright once he was done with his lines. Jihoon doesn’t look at him as he steps out of the booth but he walks up to his desk anyway. 

“Hey hyung are you doing alright? You seem a bit distracted today.” 

“Oh uh, I’m fine, nothing to worry about.” 

Seokmin isn’t so sure about that. 

“Are you sure hyung? Are you tired? Sick?” 

He reaches up to press the back of his hand against Jihoon’s forward but Jihoon instantly bats his hand away. 

“No I’m not sick! I told you Seokmin, I’m perfectly fine.” 

Jihoon had been facing his desk at the start of their conversation, but he had turned towards Seokmin when he had pushed his hand away. 

Seokmin suddenly has a clear view of the sizable bulge in Jihoon’s sweatpants, the answer to why Jihoon had been so distracted during the recording session now quite clear. Jihoon instantly turns red, scooting back behind his desk and clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Like I said, it’s nothing.” 

Seokmin tilts his head to the side, “That doesn’t look like ‘nothing’ to me hyung.” 

Seokmin presses forward before Jihoon can tell him to get lost, placing a hand on the desk and leaning over the older. 

“I could help you out if you want.” 

Jihoon stares up at him, swallowing thickly. 

“W-what?”

“I’ll leave you alone if you want me too, but it definitely wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done this. It doesn’t have to mean anything  _ more _ , I wouldn’t mind helping out any one of the members.” 

Jihoon nods, the silence in the room stretching on and on. Seokmin straightens up after a moment, slightly disappointed but not surprised that Jihoon had turned him down. As soon as he finishes that thought though, Jihoon’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist. 

“You can… help. Just this once.” 

Seokmin tries to hide his surprise, grinning brightly at Jihoon and sinking to his knees. Jihoon’s gaze burns into his skin as Seokmin places his hands on Jihoon’s knees, Jihoon obligingly opening his legs. 

Seokmin takes a deep breath as he runs one hand up Jihoon’s inner thigh. He trails his fingers lightly along the bulge in Jihoon’s sweatpants, delighting in the hitch in Jihoon’s breath as Seokmin touches him. Seeming to gain a bit of confidence Jihoon brushes Seokmin’s hand away and reaches into his pants to pull his cock out. 

Jihoon is rock-hard, and Seokmin smiles to himself as he wonders what got his hyung so worked up during the recording session. Seokmin takes Jihoon’s length in one hand, slowly pumping his hand up and down. Jihoon whines, the sound encouraging Seokmin to move faster, twisting his hand in a circular motion. 

“Can I suck you off?” 

Jihoon wheezes,“S-sure.” 

Seokmin leans forward, licking a stripe up from the bottom of Jihoon’s shaft to the tip of his cock. Jihoon lets out a high-pitched whine, one hand immediately threading itself into Seokmin’s hair. 

Then, the door to the studio creaks open, a sound that instantly floods Seokmin with panic and adrenaline. Moving faster he’s ever gone in his life, Seokmin dives under Jihoon’s desk, curling against the back wall, hoping the dim studio lighting will hide his large frame. 

“Hey Jihoon are you ready for me?” 

It sounds like Mingyu and Seokmin peers out carefully from behind the leg of Jihoon’s chair. Jihoon has scooted in as far as possible, trying to inconspicuously adjust his large baggy t-shirt to cover his erection. 

“Yeah, didn’t Seokmin tell you to come in?” 

“No? He must have forgotten…” 

“Whatever, you’re here now, let’s start.” 

Seokmin sighs in relief as he hears the recording booth door open and close, Mingyu hadn’t seemed to notice anything off. His luck has held out so far, why not push it a little more? 

Jihoon had scooted his chair back once Mingyu had entered the recording booth to give Seokmin a little more breathing room, the older now entirely concentrated on running Mingyu through his lines. 

Seokmin reaches forward, moving Jihoon’s shirt out of the way to grab the base of his cock, Jihoon nearly jumping out of his skin at the unexpected touch. 

Jihoon hisses under his breath, “What are you doing?” 

“Helping you out.” 

Seokmin says this as innocently as he can while whispering, a teasing lilt entering his voice as he starts to move his fist up and down Jihoon’s dick. 

“What, can’t handle keeping quiet for ten minutes?” 

Jihoon grunts from above him, leaning forward to tell Mingyu to repeat the last line one more time. 

“I can handle it.” 

Seokmin grins, “Good.” 

He lifts his head up as much as the desk will allow, guiding Jihoon’s cock into his mouth and swallowing down half his length in one go. He hollows his cheeks and sucks in, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Jihoon stumbles over his words as he speaks to Mingyu, voice weak. 

“Are you okay hyung?” 

Jihoon coughs, “Yeah, let’s run through it one more time, and pay attention to your pitch okay?” 

“Yes Jihoon-hyung.” 

Jihoon squirms in his seat but manages to stay concentrated enough to finish running through Mingyu’s lines. 

“Good job Mingyu.” 

“Thank you hyung!” 

Seokmin pulls away to let Jihoon compose himself and scoots back under the desk. Mingyu leaves the recording booth to stand near Jihoon, only a foot of empty drawers separating him from Seokmin. 

“Oh and Mingyu? Wait a few minutes before you send the next person in okay? I want to look over the lyrics for a few minutes.” 

“Alright Jihoon-hyung.” 

Seokmin watches Mingyu shuffle out the door, crawling out as soon as the coast is clear. His position under the desk had been far from comfortable and he reaches his hands above his head to stretch out his back with a groan. 

Jihoon swivels to face him in his chair, already pulling his cock back out of his sweatpants. He looked a lot more intimidating than he had when they had started all of this, perhaps it was the way he towers over Seokmin, speaking firmly yet relaxed as he gestures to his cock. 

“Going to finish what you started, Seokmin?” 

“Yes hyung!” 

He shuffles forward in between Jihoon’s legs, Jihoon fisting a hand in his hair to guide his mouth down onto his cock. 

“Two taps if I get too rough okay?” 

Seokmin nods in affirmation, fingers curling in slightly where they rest on Jihoon’s knees. The hand in Seokmin’s hair moves his head up and down as Jihoon’s hips start to jerk up into his mouth. 

Seokmin fights to suppress his gag reflex as Jihoon shoves his head down further, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Seokmin whimpers as he takes Jihoon all the way down to the base of his cock, the older cursing at the added stimulation from the vibrations. 

Suddenly Seokmin is pulled off Jihoon’s cock, tilting his head back as Jihoon stands up. He opens his mouth and swallows Jihoon down again, the older using the new angle to fuck even harder into Seokmin’s mouth. Seokmin just sits there and takes it, sputtering and coughing as Jihoon shoves his dick down his throat and keeping his hands still by his sides. 

“Seokmin I’m… I’m going to cum.” 

With a broken moan Jihoon shoves Seokmin forward one last time, releasing hot spurts of cum down his throat. Seokmin swallows it all down without complaint, pulling away to breathe heavily as Jihoon finishes, one hand still stroking him through his high. Jihoon leans heavily against his desk, running a hand through his hair distractedly. 

“Uh, thank you.” 

Seokmin grins up at Jihoon as he pulls away and stuffs his cock back into his sweatpants, 

“No problem hyung.” 

Jihoon grabs his water bottle off of the desk and hands it to Seokmin, gesturing to his throat. 

“I wasn’t too rough was I?” 

Seokmin shakes his head, taking a long drink of water. He collapses back onto the chair in the corner of the studio, while Jihoon busies himself with actually looking over the lyrics of their new song, looking a lot calmer than he had earlier in the day. 

After a couple more minutes Minghao wanders his way in to record next. 

“Hey Seokmin.” 

“Hi Minghao.” 

Seokmin winces at how rough his voice sounds, Minghao instantly reaching towards him in concern. 

“Are you okay? Did you strain yourself recording?” 

“No no recording went fine,” Seokmin fake coughs into his sleeve, Jihoon looking a bit apologetic behind Minghao. 

“Just need to drink a little water and I’ll be right as rain!” 

Minghao is obviously not entirely convinced, walking back into the recording booth after one more concerned glance at Seokmin’s throat. Jihoon twists in his chair to look over at Seokmin while Minghao gets ready to record. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Seokmin slumps back into his chair, “Yes I’m fine, besides, I’m finished with recording today.” 

Seokmin yawns and tugs the hood of his sweater up over his head, worn out from the day’s activities. He drifts off to the sound of low voices and an ever repeating chorus, curled up in the small chair.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a hot second, my seokhoon/soonwoo fic got in the way... Next chapter should be coming out pretty quick though! I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday season and time off, if you got any<3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver) <3


	6. Junhui & Wonwoo

Seokmin’s hands slip into his pockets, frowning when he realizes that they are empty. He is walking near the back of the group, and quickens his pace until he reaches Mingyu’s side. 

“Hey Mingyu?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you text Wonwoo-hyung? I left my phone in the practice room.” 

“Oh sure.” 

Seokmin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “That’s like the second time this week, I gotta keep better track of my stuff.” 

The group continues walking back towards the dorms. 

“Has he responded yet?” 

“No, it doesn’t look like he’s even read it.” 

“Weird, maybe I should just go back, it’s not that far. Tell Coups-hyung where I am if he asks.” 

“Alright, see you later Seokmin.” 

Seokmin slips out of the group and turns around, quickly heading back to the company building that held their practice rooms. Maybe Jun and Wonwoo hadn’t heard the phone over the sound of the vacuum, or they were already done cleaning up. 

In only a few minutes he reaches the glass doors of the practice building, pushing them open and approaching the janitor sweeping in the lobby. 

“Excuse me, but have you locked up the practice rooms yet?” 

“No, there is still someone up there.” 

“Okay, thank you!” 

He hums to himself quietly in the elevator, stepping off on the 5th floor. He wanders down the hall to their practice room, it doesn’t  _ sound _ like the vacuum is on. 

He swings open the practice room door, “Hey Wonwoo-hyung did you get a text- “ 

He suddenly stops, eyes wide. Wonwoo has Jun pinned up against the mirrors, discarded cleaning supplies by their feet. Wonwoo’s hands had been in the process of lifting off Jun’s shirt and his lips attached to Jun’s neck when Seokmin had walked in, but as soon as Jun spys Seokmin he gasps and pushes Wonwoo away. Wonwoo looks over at Seokmin in shock as Jun tugs down his shirt, face entirely red. Seokmin blinks slowly, struggling to find words to speak. 

“Uh, sorry? I left my phone here and I Mingyu texted Wonwoo-hyung but he didn’t respond so I came back…” 

Wonwoo seems temporarily mute, Jun pushing him towards the cleaning supplies and walking towards Seokmin. 

“Your phone? I think it’s over by the speakers.” 

Seokmin retrieves it, Jun grabbing his arm as he heads back towards the door. 

“This is just a casual thing so maybe don’t mention it to everyone else?” 

Seokmin mimes zipping up his lips and nods. Jun relaxes a little at that, patting his arm and shooing him out the door. 

Seokmin can’t resist teasing them just a little saying, “Don’t stay out too late tonight!” before rushing out the door. 

~~~~~

Seokmin has just gotten out of the shower and curled up in his bed when he hears voices down the hall and the door to Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s room open and close. He can’t help pay a little more attention to Jun and Wonwoo now. 

Jun is still as playful and affectionate with everyone but as he watches them closely enough he can see the way Wonwoo gravitates towards Jun, or the way Jun always seems to be looking over at Wonwoo when he thinks no one was watching him. He doesn’t think anyone else knows, and his suspicions are confirmed when Jun comes barging into his room one day to flop on his bed with a distressed whine. 

“What’s wrong Jun-hyung?” 

The older boy groans into the bed sheets instead of answering. Seokmin makes his way over to the bed, laying on his stomach next to Jun. 

“I think I fucked up and you’re the only person that I can talk to,” eventually came the muffled response to Seokmin’s question. 

“How?” 

Jun turned his head to face Seokmin, eyes sad. 

“Well you know how I said Wonwoo and I were just a casual thing?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well I kinda want us to be more than just a ‘casual thing’.” 

“Oh? Why are you sad then, Wonwoo-hyung adores you!” 

“Sure we’re close, and we fuck, but what if he doesn’t want to date me? If we broke up, or I confessed and he rejected me, it would mess up  _ everything _ . I don’t want to let the team down because of my feelings.” 

“I’ve seen the way Wonwoo-hyung looks at you, there is no way he would reject you.” 

“He’s never said anything though…” 

“Neither have you! He could be thinking the same thing as you are right now. You’ll never know what could have happened if you don’t say anything.” 

“Still…” 

Seokmin scoots closer, laying a comforting hand on Jun’s shoulder. 

“You’ve known each other for years, even if it doesn’t work out there is no way you would just stop being friends, you care about each other too much. Everyone else will be right by your side too, it’ll be okay.” 

Jun sniffles, “You really think so?” 

“Yes, now come on, cheer up, time to go get yourself one Jeon Wonwoo!” 

“I heard my name?” 

Seokmin and Jun screech in unison, staring in shock at the doorway where Wonwoo is suddenly standing. Seokmin puts a hand on his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop hyung?” 

“It’s also rude to talk about people when they aren’t around. I heard my name as I was walking by.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t seem too bothered despite his words, grinning softly at Jun. 

“What were you guys talking about?” 

Seokmin wasn’t sure how to answer and Jun was in a similar state of panic next to him. Jun sat up, 

“We were just, uh, talking about… us. Seokmin... was interested in joining in on our thing.” 

“What thing?” 

“The sex thing.” 

Jun leans closer and discreetly digs his elbow into Seokmin’s side. Seokmin grimaces and put on a bright smile, wiggling his eyebrows at Wonwoo. 

“Yep, totally down for some of that if you are.” 

Wonwoo shrugged, “Long as I get Jun at the end of the day I don’t really care.” 

Jun gets up and pushes Wonwoo out of the doorway. 

“Cool cool now go away.” 

“See you later?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jun shut the door and returns to the bed, slumping down with a groan on the covers. Seokmin looks down at him, raising one eyebrow. 

“Nice cover story.” 

“I panicked, sue me! He seemed to buy it though.” 

“So am I actually supposed to go through with this? I don’t really mind, but I’m not dying to get into Wonwoo’s pants either.” 

“Please Seokmin, it’ll look suspicious if we back out now.” 

“You should really just confess.” 

“Uhg you’re right… I promise I’ll do it if you come, I’m gonna need moral support.” 

Jun looked up at him pleadingly, “Alright, I’ll do it.” 

“Good, now you really need to watch this cute cat video I saw yesterday hyung!”

A few hours later and Jun is still laying on his bed, playing a game on his phone. 

Seokmin crawls across the bed, flopping down on top of Jun. 

“Do you want to go out for dinner hyung? I’m hungry.” 

The older boy struggles underneath him, giving up when it is obvious Seokmin isn’t going to move. 

“Sure, ask if anyone else wants to go.” 

Only Wonwoo responds in the group chat, suggesting they go to a nearby Chinese restaurant. It is a bit early for the dinner rush, so they manage to snag a secluded corner booth. Wonwoo wraps an arm around Jun after the waiter leaves, Seokmin absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table. Jun looks around the room quickly and leans forward over the table.

“I guess since it’s just us we can talk about the thing?” 

Seokmin’s hand stills. 

“The threesome thing?” 

Jun nods and Jun hushes him softly. Wonwoo leans forward, making an effort to speak a little quieter. 

“Seungcheol-hyung just went to the studio with Mingyu, they will be there for at least a few hours, so if you want to try tonight…” 

“I mean yeah, why not. I don’t necessarily want either of you to fuck me, I just want to see where it goes and have a little fun.” 

Wonwoo nods and relaxes back against his seat. Dinner comes quickly, Seokmin offering to pay the bill, and before long they are headed back to the dorms. The night air is warm but they hurry inside anyway, Jun giggling softly as they sneak down the hall. As soon as Wonwoo’s door closes behind them Jun pins Seokmin up against it. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes please.” 

Jun is gentle but eager, dominating the kiss through sheer enthusiasm. It ends far too soon, Jun turning around and giving Wonwoo the same treatment. Seokmin pulls off his shirt as they kiss, Wonwoo’s arms wrapped tight around Jun. He kicks off his jeans and looks up to see Jun pushing Wonwoo towards him. 

He sees Jun crawl onto the bed out of the corner of his eye but it’s hard to focus on the other boy when Wonwoo is suddenly invading his personal space. Wonwoo pauses for a moment in front of him, eyes flickering down to Seokmin’s lips. Growing impatient, Seokmin grabs the fabric of Wonwoo’s shirt and yanks him forward. 

Wonwoo stumbles over his own feet, hands coming up to rest on Seokmin’s shoulders for balance as their lips finally meet. It’s surprisingly gentle. Seokmin tilts his head back as Wonwoo leans over him and presses more firmly into the kiss. They pull away for a moment to breathe and Seokmin looks over towards the bed. Jun is leaning back on one arm, fully naked and gently stroking his cock. He winks at Seokmin and lifts his hand to gesture at the two of them. 

“That’s kind of hot.” 

Seokmin blinks, any response to Jun cut off by Wonwoo softly grabbing his chin and pulling him into another kiss. Seokmin’s hands automatically tighten into Wonwoo’s shirt. He’d be amused at how much Jun’s words affected Wonwoo, but he is currently trying to keep up with the way the older boy licks hungrily into his mouth and gently sucks on his bottom lip. 

Seokmin promptly decides they are both wearing too much clothing and tugs on the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt until he pulls away from Seokmin. The rest of their clothes are quickly pulled off and tossed onto the floor. Seokmin climbs onto the bed, Wonwoo looking over at Jun as he hesitantly pauses halfway between the two of them. Jun is reaching for a bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand but looks over his shoulder as he notices the sudden silence in the room. 

“Don’t leave Seokmin hanging on my account. I’ll prep myself.” 

He jerks his head vaguely in Seokmin’s direction and Wonwoo obediently crawls all the way onto the bed. Wonwoo’s kiss is more gentle this time, but still hot and wet and hungry, a happy medium between the two that they had shared before. He hears a soft sigh off to his left from Jun as he winds one hand through Wonwoo’s hair and arches up into his touch. 

He groans as Wonwoo starts to grind down against him, reaching a hand down to palm at his own cock. His hips jerk up into his fist while pants and moans fill the room. A loud whine from Jun catches Wonwoo’s attention and he pushes himself up to look over at the boy. Seokmin follows his gaze and almost chokes at the sight of Jun face down in the sheets, two fingers roughly thrusting in and out of his ass. 

He looks up at Wonwoo. The boy is frozen, staring at Jun with an unwavering intensity. An idea pops into his head and Seokmin props himself on one arm so he lean forward and whisper into Wonwoo’s ear. 

“He’s so pretty right?” 

Wonwoo nods, gaze still locked on Jun. Seokmin lets one hand trail lightly up the underside of Wonwoo’s cock before firmly grasping the base. 

“Bet you want to stuff his pretty little hole with your cock huh? He’d take it so well.” 

Wonwoo whines, hips twitching down into Seokmin’s grip. He starts to slowly jerk Wonwoo off as Jun works himself up to a third finger. Wonwoo doesn’t even look over at him as he continues to whisper in his ear, one hundred percent focused on Jun. 

“Jun?” 

He looks up at the sound of his name, turning his head to look at Wonwoo. 

“Mmm?” 

Wonwoo opens his mouth and immediately shuts it, looking at Jun pleadingly. 

“You wanna fuck me baby?” 

Wonwoo swallows, voice low and raspy as he responds. 

“Yeah, want you so bad Jun.” 

Jun removes his fingers, spreading his legs and pushing his ass up in the air. 

“Come fuck me then.” 

Seokmin removes his hand from Wonwoo’s cock and the older boy crawls across the bed. Wonwoo grabs Jun’s waist as he reaches him, pulling him back flush against his hips. Jun scowls as Wonwoo grinds against him from behind, squirming a little underneath him. 

“Wonwoo…” 

“What?” 

“Don’t be a tease, just-” 

Jun groans loudly as Wonwoo pushes into him, the younger boy’s grip tight as he bottoms out inside of Jun. Seokmin fists his hand over the head over his cock, unsure as to where he might fit in between them. Wonwoo starts to move, pulling out a little more after each thrust forward. Jun grins happily, looking up at Seokmin and patting the sheets in front of him. 

“I haven’t forgotten about you.” 

Seokmin tilts his head, a little confused, scooting over until he sits in front of Jun. Jun props himself up on one elbow so he can swallow down half of Seokmin’s cock. 

“Oh fuck hyung…” 

Seokmin’s hands tighten in the sheets next to him as he fights the urge to buck his hips up. Jun sucks in as he pulls his head up and Seokmin is almost embarrassed by the strangled noise that comes out of his mouth. Wonwoo choses that moment to lean forward and thrust in, presumably hitting Jun’s prostate dead on if the way Jun cries out around his cock is anything to go by. 

Seokmin whines aloud, “Wonwoo-hyung… do that again.” 

Wonwoo grins at him, thrusting forward harshly. Seokmin shudders as Jun cries out again, the vibrations in Jun’s throat combined with the wet heat surrounding his cock sending waves of pleasure through his body. Jun pulls away, resting his forehead on Seokmin’s thigh as Wonwoo fucks him into him hard and fast. 

Jun still has a hand curled around the base of Seokmin’s cock, slowly pumping up and down Seokmin’s length. Seokmin places a hand above Jun’s, twisting his hand around the head of his cock in a way that always drives him crazy. Wonwoo picks up the pace, brow furrowing in concentration as he chases his own orgasm. 

Seokmin can’t help but thrust his hips up into his and Jun’s grip as his own orgasm starts to build low in his stomach. Jun does his best to help him along but is hardly able to move as Wonwoo presses him down into the sheets. Wonwoo groans low in his throat hips stuttering forward and stilling. 

Only a moment later Seokmin brings his hand up and over the head of his cock one last time, spilling into over his fist and onto the sheets with a silent cry. He sits, wide-eyed and dazed for a moment before scooting away from Jun. The other boy whines as Wonwoo slowly pulls out of him, hips kicking down in search of friction.

Wonwoo curls forward around Jun, one hand braced in the sheets and the other reaching down to grasp Jun’s cock. He whispers sweet words into Jun’s ear as he brings Jun closer and closer to his release. Seokmin looks away, it feels like far too intimate of a moment for him to be a part of despite what the three of them had been doing only moments before. 

He hears Jun cry out Wonwoo’s name and Wonwoo softly praise Jun before a silence settles over the bedroom. Seokmin lets himself relax back into the sheets and hopes he is allowed to stay and rest, if only for a few moments. 

He feels a heavy weight settle itself ontop to him as Jun snuggles his face into Seokmin’s neck, one leg thrown haphazardly around his waist. Wonwoo lays down on the other side of Jun and they all take a moment to breathe. 

“That was pretty good,” Jun murmurs into his neck. Seokmin rests a hand in Jun’s hair and hums in response. 

“It was  _ great _ ,” Seokmin replies, “I probably won’t need to watch porn for the next month!” 

Jun and Wonwoo both chuckle at that, the bed shifting as Wonwoo sits up. 

“I’m going to go take a shower and clean up.” 

Jun lifts his head, “I’ll join you in a minute.” 

Wonwoo grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist before heading out the door. Seokmin doesn’t let the silence last for long, moving out from under Jun and poking him in the side. 

“Alright, we had our fun, but you need to get your ass up and go confess to Wonwoo.” 

Jun groans and curls up in a ball. 

“C’mon Jun, I seriously have no doubt he likes you just as much as you like him, if not more.” 

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely, he’s hardly even looked at me today, he only has eyes for you.” 

Jun uncurls and sits up, a look of fierce determination hardening his features. 

“I like Wonwoo, Wonwoo likes me, it’ll be fine.” 

“That’s the spirit! Wait Jun...” 

Jun ignores him and scoots off the bed. Grabbing a towel on his way out he wraps it around his waist races out the door. 

Seokmin shrugs, “Well I guess confessing in the shower is one way to go about it.” 

He lays back on the bed and closes his eyes, worn out from the day’s activities. About ten minutes later he musters up the will to pull on his clothes and move back to his own room. He doesn’t see Jun or Wonwoo for the rest of the evening, or the next morning either. 

Jun happily announces that the and Wonwoo are in fact dating over dinner that evening and more than a few members choke on their pork belly. Seokmin shoots him a thumbs up from across the table before slapping Soonyoung’s back and handing him a glass of water. 

All three of them had agreed to not try a threesome again now that Jun and Wonwoo were in an official relationship. Seokmin felt like he had grown closer to the both of them and would always look back on the memory of that night fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!! Got to start 2020 off strong with a good old-fashioned threesomeᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ Hope everyone is having a nice break and you get a little more rest before going back to school/work
> 
> Kudos and comments are very nutritious for growing young writers!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver)


	7. Joshua

All thirteen of them file sleepily into their waiting room, curling up in every available space and closing their eyes. Soonyoung groans as the stylists call him up first, standing up and leaving a vacant space on one of the couches in the room. 

Seokmin dives for it at the same time Joshua does, causing both of them to crash into each other. Seokmin laughs, instantly slapping a hand over his mouth as Jeonghan hushes him. Joshua smiles and gestures to the couch and then to both of them. It takes some work but they both manage to fit in the tiny corner. Seokmin blinks sleepily as Joshua takes out his phone, 

“Are you not going to try and sleep hyung?” 

Joshua shakes his head, absentmindedly chewing on his lip. 

“Maybe later.” 

Seokmin frowns but is too tired to protest, besides, he knows Joshua can take care himself. Seokmin leans back into the couch and slowly drifts off. 

~~~~~

After a quick nap and a turn in the stylist’s chair he’s back on the couch, waiting out the last half an hour or so before rehearsals start. Joshua doesn’t seem to have slept yet, Seokmin can see him getting his hair down out of the corner of his eye, Joshua’s hands tapping restlessly on the outside of his thigh. As soon as he’s finished getting ready Joshua stands up from his chair and slips out of the room. 

Seokmin has the strange urge to follow him and he doesn’t fight it, muttering an excuse to their manager before exiting the waiting room. He sees Joshua at the end of the hall and tries to catch up as quickly as he can without barreling down the hall at full speed. Joshua stops in an empty corner next to some vending machines, leaning against the wall with his back to Seokmin. 

“Hey Joshua-hyung,” he says coming up next to the older boy. Joshua looks tense, face pulled into a frown as he looks up. 

“Oh hey Seokmin.” 

“What’s up? Get too crowded back in the waiting room?” 

Joshua shrugs, “No… I just needed some air.” 

“Are you okay? I’ll leave you alone if you want, but if you want someone to talk too…” 

Joshua sighs, letting his arms fall to his sides. “I’m just kind of… nervous for my part during the bridge.” 

“Why are you nervous hyung? You’ve been doing fine during practice.” 

“Well yeah, but it’s not an easy part to sing and I don’t want to mess up in front of our fans.” 

“Hey, that’s what rehearsals are for right? You know you can sing the bridge just fine and if you mess up once it’s okay. I’m sure the fans won’t mind getting to see us perform longer anyway.” 

“Hmm I can’t really argue with that.” 

“You just gotta relax and trust yourself hyung and you’ll do fine.” 

Joshua nods and he straightens up a bit looking more determined than upset now. Seokmin grabs onto his arm and tugs him away from the wall. 

“Why don’t we go play a game on my phone or something?” 

Joshua smiles fondly, “Okay, let’s go.”

~~~~~

Hours later they are grouped together by the stage, ready to go up for the first pre-recording of the day. Seokmin clears his throat and whispers his lines one last time. He hears their name being called and the group all turns towards the stage. Joshua is standing next to him and Seokmin places a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Good luck hyung, I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

Joshua is a little shaky on their first run through but he aces the second run through perfectly. It’s not long before they finish up and start heading off the stage.

Joshua waves goodbye enthusiastically to the fans, following after the rest of the members. Seokmin waits for him off to the side a bit, holding his arms out and Joshua runs over to him. Joshua’s grin stretches from ear to ear and he happily pulls Seokmin into a tight hug. 

“The live stage went so well!” 

“It did hyung, you were great.”

Joshua pulls back a little, a hand resting lightly on Seokmin’s shoulder.

“Thank you for encouraging me earlier, it really helped.” 

“Of course hyung, I knew you could do it, and you did!” 

“Once I got over my nerves I had a lot of fun, performing for Carats is always exciting.” 

“Mmm yeah, I think you got a little too excited though hyung.” 

Still pressed together in a hug, Seokmin can clearly feel Joshua stiff against his thigh. He pointedly looks down between them and Joshua’s face turns pink. 

“Ah, that’s a little embarrassing...” he mutters sheepishly and Seokmin lets him pull away, waving his hands dismissively. 

“No no you’re fine hyung, it’s happened to all of us at some point.” 

He’s about to say more when their manager appears at their sides, herding them away from the stage and back towards their waiting room. 

Seokmin silently changes out of his performance outfit, noticing out of the corner of his eye Joshua changing with his back to the rest of the members. He slips through the crowded room to Joshua’s side once the older boy is dressed, sticking his hand in his wallet and pulling out his wallet. 

“Do you want to go buy a drink with me hyung?” 

Joshua hums thoughtfully, “Well I’m not going to say no if you’re paying.” 

A head immediately pops up next to them, Mingyu’s eyes sparkling at the mention of a refreshing drink. 

“You know I’m kind of thirsty too Seokmin.” 

Usually Seokmin wouldn’t mind paying for Mingyu’s drink as well, but he wanted to get Joshua alone for a moment. He struggles to come up with an excuse to say no, but Mingyu’s large puppy eyes easily wear down his defenses. He sighs in defeat. 

“Alright I’ll buy you one too.” 

“C’mon then!” 

Mingyu shouts something to their manager and leads the way out the door. It’s not far to the drink machine and Seokmin pulls out a couple of bills while Joshua and Mingyu discuss which drink tastes the best. Mingyu doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get back, leaning against the side of the drink machine and sipping slowly on his soda. 

Seokmin’s fingers tap against the side of his unopened can as Mingyu launches into a story about the restaurant he and Jihoon had visited yesterday. Joshua laughs as Mingyu whines about the lack of meat on the menu and Seokmin jumps in to stop Mingyu before he can start another story. 

“Hey Mingyu, can you uh, take my drink back for me please?” 

Mingyu takes the can from him without a second thought. “Sure Seokmin, where are you going though?” 

Seokmin gestures down the hall, “I’ll be right behind you, I swear, I just wanna go check something out with Joshua-hyung real quick.” 

Mingyu gives him a confused look, but straightens up and starts to head back to their room anyway. As soon as Mingyu rounds the corner Seokmin turns back to Joshua. Joshua’s eyes go wide as he grabs Joshua’s wrist and starts pulling him down the hall. 

“Seokmin where are we going?” 

“Do you trust me hyung?” 

Joshua stumbles along behind him, doing his best to keep up. 

“I mean yes but-” 

He is cut off as Seokmin stops in front of the men’s bathroom. It usually wouldn’t be Seokmin’s first choice for something like this but it’s the only somewhat private space nearby. Seokmin opens the door and cautiously peers in. It looks empty, stalls wide open. Seokmin confidently strides into the room, pulling Joshua into the empty stall in the corner and locking the door behind them. 

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing Seokmin?” 

Seokmin places a hand against the wall behind Joshua and leans in close. 

“If I say yes, does that mean I can kiss you hyung?” 

Joshua rolls his eyes but pulls him closer anyways. Seokmin’s other hand reaches out to lightly palm the bulge in Joshua’s jeans, the older boy jerking his hips up into Seokmin’s touch. 

Joshua pulls away, voice low, “Really? Here?” 

Seokmin just smirks at him and grinds the palm of his heel down. 

“What, do you want me to stop? Don’t you think you deserve a reward for doing so well today?” 

Joshua’s grip tightens on his arm, hips still rocking forward. 

“Fuck!” 

“Mmm is that a yes hyung? Want me to keep going?” 

“Yes...” 

Seokmin fumbles with the buttons of Joshua’s jeans, slipping his hand in to pull out his cock. He drops slowly to his knees, tongue darting out to lick at the tip. One of Joshua’s hands comes to rest lightly in his hair, the older boy letting out a muffled groan as the wet heat of Seokmin’s mouth envelopes his cock. 

Seokmin bobs his head up and down slowly, one hand twisting around what his mouth doesn’t reach. He sinks down as far as he can, resisting the urge to gag as Joshua’s cock hits the back of his throat. He immediately pulls away, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in hard. Joshua’s head falls back against the bathroom wall with a dull thunk and he bites the back of his hand in order to muffle the noises threatening to spill out of his mouth. 

The grip in his hair tightens and Joshua starts to slowly move his hips forward. Seokmin relaxes his jaw and holds still, it’s mildly uncomfortable, but at least Joshua isn’t fucking his face hard enough to make him gag. Things are going great, that is until the bathroom door swings open and a pair of staff walk in, talking back and forth between themselves. Seokmin hopes they are far enough back in the stall that no one can see him kneeling on the floor. 

The two staff members don’t stop talking but Seokmin stays frozen in place anyway. He feels the cock in his mouth twitch and he glances up to see Joshua staring down at him with pleading eyes. He raises an eyebrow questioningly, he doesn’t understand what Joshua is trying to say to him. Joshua’s gaze darts up towards the bathroom door and back down to him. Tentatively Joshua pushes Seokmin’s head forward, the younger boy going along with the movement easily. 

Joshua pauses, tilting his head to the side. Seokmin breathes in deep through his nose and nods, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He lets Joshua continue to gently fuck his mouth as the two staff wash up and leave the bathroom, pulling off his cock with a deep sigh as soon as the bathroom is empty again. He looks up at Joshua with a smirk, more amused than panicked now. 

“Didn’t know you had an exhibitionist streak hyung.” 

Joshua blushes, avoiding Seokmin’s eyes. 

“So?” 

“Aw don’t be like that Joshua-hyung, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” 

Seokmin’s hand tightens around the bases of Joshua’s cock, jerking him off with short, quick strokes. Joshua whines, hands tensing into fists at his sides. It’s obvious he won’t last long and Seokmin catches his breath for a few more moments before taking him back into his mouth. Joshua swears under his breath as Seokmin presses his tongue flat against the underside of Joshua’s cock, pressing firmly against it as he pulls his head back. 

“Gonna cum,” he mutters, Seokmin humming in response. Joshua tenses underneath him, panting as hot salty liquid shoots into Seokmin’s mouth. Seokmin pulls off of Joshua’s cock with a wet pop, wincing at the taste that coats his tongue. He stands up with a groan, shaking out his stiff legs. 

Joshua is still leaning against the bathroom wall with a dazed look on his face and it’s only a little bit of a bump to Seokmin’s ego the effect he’s had on the older. Joshua finally shakes himself out of it, straightening up and tucking himself back into his jeans. 

“Thanks,” he says after a long moment. 

“Anytime hyung, but maybe we should avoid public bathrooms for the foreseeable future.” 

Joshua laughs, “I agree.” 

As soon as they leave the bathroom their manager rounds the corner down the hall, waving frantically when he sees them. 

“Where have you two been?” 

“Sorry hyung,” Joshua says, “we were just wandering around and lost track of time.” 

Their manager sighs, herding them back to the waiting room. 

“Change, quickly, it’s almost time to go.” 

They both nod, angelic smiles stretched across their faces. As Seokmin turns to head towards the racks of clothes in the back of the room Mingyu steps into view, Seokmin’s drink in his hand. 

“Here’s your drink Seokmin.” 

“Oh, thank you!” 

He takes a small sip, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing. 

Mingyu blinks, “What’s with you?” 

Seokmin downs half the can before answering. 

“Licked something I shouldn’t have.”

Behind him Joshua chokes, coughing into his fist. Mingyu looks at him with a confused expression on his face. 

“You know Seokmin, you’re really weird sometimes.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry it's been awhile. To be honest I'm not great with long-term projects and I've mostly moved on to writing a whole bunch of other things the past few months. One of the few things that encouraged me to put out this last chapter is all the comments I've gotten on this fic and the fact it has the most hits out of all my fics. All that interaction means a lot and shows there are definetly some people interested in seeing this until the end. So thank you to anyone who's ever opened, kudoed, or left a comment on this fic<3. I can't promise any time frame for the last three chapters but hopefully I will get to them soon.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver)


End file.
